Fading shadow
by fabulousfriends
Summary: Gemma is a fading shadow. She lives in the shadow and stays away from the spotlight though when she gets accepted into Hogwarts things change and being a half-blood in Slytherin doesn't help. During her time there she catches the eye of one particular student Draco Malfoy and though he claims to hate Half-bloods could they have more in common than what meets the eye? IN EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so before I tell you my name and where I'm from I need to tell you about who I am. I am the person nobody sees the one who lingers in the shadows the one who can walk through a crowd yet not an eye catches, I am the one who can talk yet no ears hear me, I am the one who can touch but nobody feels, I am the one who is stuck behind the scenes, backstage is my home I don't belong in the spot light I don't have the major role in life I am merely a side part in this one big act we call life. No one knows my name and no one ever will at least I hope not. And because no one knows who I am the only time anyone really notices me is when they stop and whisper I pretend like I don't notice in fact I don't really care, they are just background noise that no one bothers to listen to.

You might think my life is lonely, well that might be because it is, though it's okay I've gotten used to lingering in the shadows, watching smiling faces as they pass that's just me and that's who I am. Part of me I think enjoys the life I live, but another small part of me wishes I could just be accepted by the people around me. That same small part of me wants me to be known it wants to take me away from the shadows and out onto the stage and play the main role but...I know that will never happen.

Though no one knows my name I think you deserve to know for if you had stayed this long then you have listened longer than anyone else. My name is: Gemma Le Blank and I am a half blood. I grew up in London with my parents Aklius and Kendra Le Blank and everything was okay I guess. I stayed away from people and I stuck to the shadows like I have said.

I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeze, but can come as a gale. By some I get hit but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music, though I can't hear. Of names I have many, of names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail but from me you can't run. What am I?...A shadow like of those within which I linger.

My childhood wasn't really the best one: I was a mistake you see. I wasn't meant to be born my parents had never wanted a child but I guess that's what happens when well...you know. Anyway because of this my parents weren't very fond of me and even from when I was a baby they would hit me. They would make me go for days without food or drink and when I did get fed I was fed the leftovers from last weeks' dinner making it a very unhealthy diet. I dint get fat or anything in fact I got quite skinny and because the food I was eating was mainly rotten I became a rather sick child. Because of how sick I became I was unable to stay outside for long periods of time and if I did I would be stuck inside with a fever though I would not be laying in bed trying to get better either my mother or my father would beat me for being so foolish and then make me do all the chores then re do them and then do them all over again making me becoming even sicker than I was to begin with. One day my father went as far as to drag me outside in the rain during a lightning storm and leave me for dead in one of the many alleyways in the town...I was only seven.

This had formed a ginormous fear of thunder a fear I am still yet to get over and I don't think I ever will. After what happened that night I am forever scared: physically and mentally.

I was found a few days later cold and wet and bleeding to death in that same ally way. I was taken to the emergency room at the local hospital. My parents where called and they rushed to the hospital and started "fussing" over me pretending to be worried about me and giving me hugs and kisses, even thought they were the ones responsible for all of this but neither of my parents were taken to jail because my father had used a spell to make everyone believe that I had been kidnapped and beaten by some stranger. Though he didn't really need to do that after the little act he and my mother had put on at the hospital, but I guess it's better to be safe that sorry...credit where credit is due you know?

Yup that was my life: unknown to anyone but my parents, abused since I was a baby and the shadows was where I belonged unseen trying to escape though I found I could never escape for long and the ongoing play of life, the one where I would never be the lead role, always an extra waiting to be called on stage, and those rear moments when I am on stage it's always just to make the main character look better in every way and for me to have another opportunity for me to hide in the shadows again.

So now that you know the beginning of my life I think it is time for me to start the real story.

For the next four years I was stuck at home with abusive parents and I didn't know if I would ever escape but then one day four years after what I had dubbed "the incident" I had gotten letter in the mail, and it wasn't just the ordinary letter either; the types that say you have a problem with you bank account or bills that need to be paid or a letter from the government telling you all of the new ideas they have come up with for the countries most of them in my opinion where shit but I guess that's what the government is. Anyway the letter I received was different: on the front it had the school crest of Hogwarts and on the back of the letter in slim green writing was my name. When I opened the letter more slim green writing greeted me.

Dear miss Gemma Le Blank. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school witch craft and wizardry.

As I was reading I felt a number of mixed emotions: Joy, sadness, fear, dread and hate. Joy because I would finally get away from my parents, sadness because I knew the shadows would still be my home, fear because people would whisper they would pass by me and I would go unnoticed, dread because people would know my name and hate because I knew my parents wanted me to go to Hogwarts but not for a good education but because they want to get rid of me. I wasn't going to tell them I got the letter I wasn't going to let them know I was leaving I would just disappear. I could steel enough money to buy the things I needed and I would be off they owed me that much.

Below the first two lines was a list of things I needed for school:

First-year students will require:

Uniform: Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric

Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment: 1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

And so that's exactly what I did I went through with my plan.

I stole enough money to buy my things and the night before I was due to leave for the train I snuck out of the house with my bag, wearing my uniform and carrying a cat cage which held I black cat I called Lucifer. I left the house and wondered down the street into the darkness of the night. As I walked through the darkened streets I began to doubt myself, what if I couldn't do this? What if I miss the train? I would have to go back and explain why I ran away and I would be beaten.

While these thoughts were running through my head I passed a shop, but the shop wasn't what caught my eye, it was what was sitting in the window. In this window I could see many different things: antiques, old books and necklaces, stools and wooden boxes, a cot and a creepy looking doll. A sign in the window read "the forgotten", and as I looked in the window I saw my reflection it was the first real time I had gotten a good look at myself in a long while.

I never liked the way I looked, I looked to much like my father though I had my mothers blue eyes and her mousy blonde hair. I had a dark bruise on my cheek and my eyes were red and puffy from crying not to long ago when my father gave me the bruise. I had gotten it because my parents had realized that they had lost a fare bit of money and of course they blamed me and of course they were right though they had no idea I came home late because I was in diagon ally getting my wand from Mr. Olivanders wand shop and I was also picking up the last of my books. Thank god I had hidden everything outside or else mother and father would of known about my going to Hogwarts. And thank god they didn't care enough about me to notice I came home late or else I would have gotten a lot more than just hit to the face.

I took a closer look at the sign in the window "The Forgotten" written in bold white letters. I belonged in this window, I belonged with the forgotten. I looked at the doll once again and I realized she looked like me. She had blonde hair and her eyes were blue she was wearing a little white dress and the dress looked like it had blood on it. I wanted that doll so bad, just to hole her and Ko ow I wasn't alone, and that's when it happened, I don't know how but one moment I was staring at the doll in the window and the next she had vanished and it took me a few moments to realize that I was holding her in my hands.

Her soft fabric felt so nice on my skin and her blonde hair was so soft. My eyes widened when I saw laying in my hands, but then they began to fill with tears as I held her close to my chest I looked to the window once again and my reflection was gone I had been forgotten and I would remain that way. "Goodbye" I whispered and I walked away from the window the doll help firmly in my grasp. I walked away from what I knew was a horrible past but I walked towards the unknown and to tell you the truth what I was walking towards scared me more than what I was running away from.

Unbeknownst to me I had arrived at the train station. Like I said I didn't know how I even found myself there but I did. I was exhausted and my arms had become heavy and I was finding it hard to drag by bags around and I was filled with the utmost happiness when I found a trolley I could push my things around with. I took a trolley and loaded my bags onto it along with the cat box. Lucifer had been sleeping and when his box was put down I woke him up and he growled at me clearly pissed off.

"Sorry" I said trying to keep my eyes open as I stifled a yawn. "I didn't mean to wake you" I stood up and began to push the trolley towards the platforms though I had absolutely no idea where I was going all I knew is that I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep.

I took my ticket out of my pocket and looked at it, I was meant to catch the Hogwarts express from platform 9 3/4 but I had absolutely no idea how to get there and I wasn't about to ask anyone. I was ignorant and well just to friggin shy to ask for help. But that's when I saw them: a mother and her son walking along the platform with what looked like bags packed for Hogwarts. The boys mother was pushing the luggage while he was walking a few paces behind her.

The mother herself had black hair with blond streaks through it and her son had platinum blonde hair and on a second glance I confirmed that they were headed for Hogwarts seeing the Hogwarts crest on the boy's bags.

I don't know what went through my mind but I had decided to ask them for help. But I didn't even know I was about to stuff everything up before it even began. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I had managed to bump into the boy pushing him over along with myself, and the cat box fell off the trolley also. I could hear Lucifer hissing with anger.

"Ow!" The boy growled. "Watch were your going!" His mother who had continued walking had now stopped and turned around at her son's words. She looked at me and then her son. "I am so so so sorry" I said getting up and then putting out my hand to help the boy up, he took it and glared at me as I picked up Lucifer's cage. "I really didn't mean to" I said looking into his eyes which I discovered where a kinda greyish blue colour. Before the boy could answer me his mother spoke up bringing my attention to her. "Are you okay dear?" She asked. I saw her eyes where a darker color than her sons and even though her voice was sweet and kind she wasn't smiling and her eyes held no emotion, she was kinda creeping me out it was like she was brain dead.

"Yes I'm fine but..." I then looked to her son who had lowered his eyes to the ground. "What about him?" "Oh he's fine" she smiled, dismissing the fact that her son had just got rammed with a trolley. "Now are you okay? Are you lost?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh um yes I need to find the Hogwarts express." "Oh well then just follow us" she said removing her hand from my shoulder and walked away leaving me and her son behind. Before following her I turned to the boy again. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up eyes wide as if he wasn't expecting me to ask. "Um...I guess just a little scrape." He said showing me his left palm which had begun to bleed. "Oh my god" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a band aid. "Here" I said covering his cut with the band aid I had unwrapped, I guess you could say I over worry about these small things. He looked at him newly covered cut and then to me "Thanks" he said. "But seriously I didn't need it." He smiled but then his smile faded when he saw my face. "What happened to your face?" I could tell he was looking at my bruise and I blushed. "Oh yeah um...just fell over" I said voice shaky as the memory of my father's angry face made it back I to my mind. "Clumsy me" I smiled forcing the memory away. "Okay" he said giving me a weird look as if he didn't quite believe me but he didn't push the matter any further. And then something seemed to catch his eye. He bent down and picked up my doll which I must had dropped sometime during the collision. "Here" he said gently handing it to me. "Thanks" I smiled taking the doll from him holding her close to my chest once again making sure she was safe. "We should go."

"Yeah I think your right" he helped me pick up the bags that had fallen off the trolley and put them back into place, making sure Lucifers box was on top.

We began to walk towards where his mother was leading us and not a word was said between us until we reached a wall between platform 9 and 10. We watched as his mother walked through the wall in between the two platforms and the boy shorty following after her "well see ya around" he said before disappearing through the wall.

I stayed where I was for about three minutes contemplating on weather or not I should really risk charging through a wall, where I could possibly embarrass myself by not actually making it and smashing into the hard surface. After about another five minutes I took a deep breath and pushed my trolley and myself through the wall.

I thankfully reached the other side and my eyes widened at the sight payed out before me: The train was beautiful and it was bigger than any train I had ever seen in my life, hundreds of people were running around me and from what I could see some of them were casting spells and others were taking care of their pets, things life owls and cats seemed to be most popular, and then there were children who seemed to be saying goodbye to there parents for the first time...I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of them, I was secretly wishing that could be me saying goodbye to May parents hugging them and not wanting to let go because they loved me and I loved them. But that was never EVER going to happen.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a man coming up to me making me back away from him out of fear, maybe because somewhere in my mind I thought he would hit me like my father used to do or maybe he wanted to kidnap me or something. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable I had become and informed me that he just wanted to take my bags and put them on the train. I calmed down a little and let him take my bags away I even let him take the doll because I knew I wasn't aloud to bring it on the train with me so it had to go into the cargo carriage with the rest of my belongings. Once my bags were taken I found myself wondering around the train station, before finally I got onto the train and found a compartment that had no people inside. 'Perfect' I thought taking a seat by the window just waiting for the train to leave the station.

I will spare you all the boring details about what happened on the long train ride to Hogwarts. No I will fast forward to what happened once I got off the train. I was one of the last people to get off the train...well for the first years. I walked behind the rest of the crowd just trying to ignore everything that was going on around me. All of the other students were walking in small groups talking to each other like they had known each other for the longest time, and so I would walk behind them just watching them (not in a creepy stalkerish way) just looking to see if I would fit in with any of them. During this time I was looking for one person in particular. The blond haired boy I had met earlier, I didn't even know his name, and now that I think about it it is kinda stupid that I didn't. I mean we were walking through the station together and we didn't even think about introducing ourself's properly. Soon enough we reached a lake and this big gruff looking man with a beard came forward. "Okay now all choose a boat an get in but be careful not to rock them to much because you might fall in." And so that's what we all did. We all got into a boat and started moving towards the school. The castle looked magnificent on the outside and I was curious to what it would look like on the inside. And I didn't have to wait long.

Once we was inside the castle we all walked through the halls walking up starring and down more hallways, and then we stopped at the top of a particular set of stairs were a woman was standing one of the teachers I guessed. "We are ready for you know" she said leading us towards a giant door.

And now I was standing in the great hall with the rest of the first year students all of the other students were sitting at a table all watching us and I had the strong edge to run away.

I watched as the first few students walked up onto the "stage" and sat on a stool with a giant hat put atop of their head getting sorted into their houses. I watched a girl called Hermione walk up and get sorted into Gryffindor along with two boys Ronald Weasly and none other than Harry Potter. I watched a few kids get put into every house. I had even found the name of the boy I bumped into earlier: Draco Malfoy. The hat had barely touched his head before it yelled SLYTHERIN! I watched as he walked over to the Slytherin table with a smug look on his face, he looked pleased to be placed in the house of the serpent.

I was the last person to be called up and when my name was called fear took hold of me. "Gemma Le Blank" professor McGonagall called. At first I found myself unable to move from my spot but when I felt every pair of eyes in this room directed onto me I had no choice but to walk up onto the "stage" and sit on the wooden stool as the hat was set on my head. I hated all the eyes upon me I had never been the one everyone was looking to but now no one could look away they wanted to know what house I would be sorted into. It looks like I was just called up onto the stage for this big act of life and I had mucked it all up and now the spotlight was on me, it felt unnatural.

At first the hat didn't make a sound and it just left me sitting there in silence trying not to make eye contact with anyone. But then it spoke its voice croaky as though he had a dry dusty mouth...but then again it probably does, I mean it did look like it had been siting on a dusty shelf for the past year...or a hundred years.

"Unusual" it's croaky voice said above me. "Very unusual. Smart, Loyal though doesn't want to be known, mysterious then. Filled with determination and cunning. Though she doesn't really know it." I wish it would just shut up and put me in a house already I didn't even care which one I just wanted to leave, everyone was looking at me and I could see some whispering and some even laughing. I took a deep breath as the hat continued. "Hmm I think...SLYTHERIN!" I felt relief flood through me, I had been put into a house and now I could live in the shadows again.

The Slytherins cheered as I walked over to their table and I found myself sitting next to Draco the only person I really know in this school. "Congratulations on getting into the best house" he said smiling at me. I smiled back "Thanks" I said voice shaky, "I hated being up there"

"Yeah I guess it can be a bit daunting if you haven't done it before, I myself found it alright, and we both got into the best house so that's a bonus!"

I was rather confused about why he thought it was the best house but then when I looked around more I noticed the green Slytherin banners hanging above us and I realized Slytherin must be pretty good if it had banners hanging up in the great hall and no other house did. "I'm Draco if you don't already know." He said extending his hand to me brining my attention back to him. "Um...Gemma" I said taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm a Pureblood" he continued. "You" "Um...I'm" my voice seemed to be stuck in my throat and I looked down at the table as if it was the most awesome thing in the world. I don't know why I was so scared to say that I was half blood, it had never been that big a deal before. It was probably just nerves from when I was up I front of everyone.

"Spit it out" he said obviously growing inpatient. "Half blood" it came out in a whisper, it was like I didn't want anyone to hear my voice, but he heard me and as I looked up I saw that he had stood from his seat. "Where you going?" I asked. "I'm going somewhere I don't have to sit next to a blood traitor" he growled glaring at me and walking a little further along the table and sitting next to some other first years two boys that I had learnt to be Crabbe and Goyle, and a girl by the name of pansy.

Tears filled my eyes as I sat at the end of the table alone I didn't even eat the food that had appeared in front of me. I knew I shouldn't of tried to ask for help or even talk to anyone because this would happen and again it's my parents fault. It was going to be a long year and already I just wanted to fade into the shadows and disappear forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm the girl, who hides behind a smile everyday.

I'm the girl, who has a tough exterior.

But that's not who I really am.

I'm the girl, who has a lot of problems,

But doesn't share one thing.

I'm the girl, who keeps everything bottled up.

Sometimes I just need someone to talk to.

Someone to care about me.

Someone to listen to my problems.

Someone to hold me when I cry.

Someone to love me.

Nobody knows the real me.

Nobody knows what I go through everyday.

Nobody knows what I have to do just to make it through the day.

Nobody knows that I'm the girl who isn't who I say I am.

And I'm the girl who will cry herself to sleep every night.

I had been at Hogwarts for almost three years now and to be honest nothing had really changed. My view on the world or myself was the same, I found the world cold and cruel full of hatred and corruption and I still found myself clinging to the shadows. They were still my home and I was grateful for them being there to hide me from unwanted eyes. I remained to stay unknown...even though the whole school knew my name. Even if they did know my name they didn't know me, a name is just a label put onto a person when they are born so people know what to call the new actor who has come into the theatre to join in the play of life. In this play Gemma LeBlank is just a hem of an un important character.

In this play there was always something new to distract everyone from me and it always had something to do with Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be the main characters in this play, they always had something new to tell, something interesting and exciting to draw the audiences attention to them.

Like in the first year rumour had spread through the school saying that the defence against the dark arts teacher was really a spy for "You know who". And of course Harry, Ron and Hermione put a stop to him.

In the second year muggle born students were being found paralysed and taken to the hospital wing and one of the Weasly children (Ginny) had been taken to the chamber of secrets and Harry had saved her and the school and all because of "You know who". And of course Ron and Hermione were there to help him...even though Hermione was laying in the hospital most of the time because she was juggle born.

I had seen the trio wandering around and people just loved them, like I said they always found something new and exciting to gain the audiences attention, and to be honest I was jealous of them but I wouldn't let it show I would just stick the the shadows and watched as they passed and then I would continue on my path of loneliness. They could keep the spotlight on them as long as they wanted.

* Astronomy

* Charms

* Defence Against the Dark Art

* Herbology

* History of Magic

* Potions

* Transfiguration

* Divination

*Care Of Magical Creatures

All these classes had helped me distract myself from the loneliness and I looked forward to all of them though I didn't pay much attention in classes like Charms or Divination. Though I did enjoy the classes like Astronomy and History Of Magic, but my favourite has always been Defence Against the Dark arts or DADA as some people called it. Potions, well I liked the classes themselves but the teacher Snape was a bit hard on all of us. And Herbology was um...well...just weird.

The part I most dreaded about the day was when I would go back to the common room, the place where I was most vulnerable, the place where everyone could see me. So I would retreat to my room and talk with my black cat Lucifer. The sad thing was that I was the student who got her own room. The room had been empty for years but then I arrived and the other girls in my dorm moved my bed to the empty room so they wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as the "Blood traitor" and so I slept alone. You might be thinking, there has to be more Half Bloods in Slytherin and that's where you are wrong, I am the only one. Yes there were only a few Pureblood's in Slytherin but there were no muggle borns, and all the other students had parents that were either half looks or muggle born meaning they weren't considered half bloods, I fact they had more wizard blood than muggle blood, which means I was closer to being a muggle born than anyone else in Slytherin, and it doesn't help that my father is Pureblood meaning I really am the spawn of a blood traitor.

Every night before bed I would brush Lucifers black fur and he would then fall asleep at the end of the bed. I would then brush my hair and put it into a braid before blowing out the candle and falling asleep myself with my doll by my side. I had never given the doll a name I didn't think she needed one being part of the forgotten.

I had made a nice little set up in my room: I shelf of which held all my books, a dresser which held all my clothes, a desk for me to do my homework and finally a small mirror that I had hung up on my wall so I could see what I was doing when I was doing my hair in the morning or before bed. I had even found a charm to creat a small lock for my door so no one could come inside my room though I didn't know why they would really bothered anyway. Everyone hated me to much to even come close to me so why would they want to come into my room?

I'm in my third year now and yet not much has changed. I walk through the hallways to class everyday I eat my breakfast lunch and dinner and I still eat alone at the end of the Slytherin table I try to stay unnoticed but in Slytherin I am becoming well known by all.

The Half-blood of Slytherin the "blood traitor" they call me. I payed no attention to the words they throw at me I make it seem like they have no effect like they aren't crushing me from the inside out. I act like every word, no, every sound doesn't burn me.

I thought that going to Hogwarts would get me away from all the pain of life but I guess you can never escape from pain. And just like I had predicted the moment I had gotten home after my first year my parents had beat me for running away and not coming back for so long and of course steeling their money. This is just another part of the play hidden in the background and only happened when the audiences full attention was on the things happening in the spotlight and so no one ever knew what happened in the shadows.

My parents had allowed me to return to Hogwarts but only because they wanted to get rid of me so badly and now I was half way through my third year and Like I have said nothing has changed.

At the present moment I was sitting in Charms class bored out of my mind and not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I think we were learning about concealment charms, but I already knew all about those.

I was to busy drawing in my book and the picture was almost done when someone snatched the book from my hands almost wrapping the pages. I looked up to see who had taken my precious book and I found myself looking at none other than Draco Malfoy. "What's this?" He asked smirking at me.

"None of you business Malfoy" I said glaring at him. Okay okay I might have lied when I said nothing had changed: I had learnt how to talk to people when they asked me something or tried to talk to me (if they weren't in Slytherin) and I had learned how to make witty comebacks though I was still shy around people I had never seen or met I had learnt how to open up a little...maybe because every time I spoke I didn't get hit like I used to at home. Well I guess I had learnt something new, something that could get me a part on stage I don't think I really wanted...not yet anyway.

"Oh come on Blood traitor" He smirked. "It can't be that important" he said looking at the drawing. "Is this you?" He asked.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing at all it just explains why it's so fucking ugly" he laughed dropping the book back in my desk. "See ya around Blood traitor" he spat before stalking off out of the class room with everyone else. It was only then I noticed that I had to leave for lunch. I was packing up my things when professor flitwik came up to wear I was still seated. "Hello miss LeBlank"

"Oh, I'm sorry professor I was just leaving"

"Oh no no no, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay with you, I know young Mr Malfoy can be a bit rude at times and I noticed him talking to you..."

"No really everything is fine, and I know how he can be he is in my house after all" I may have forgotten to mention that all of the teachers knew I had trouble with talking to people and that I was shy and so they tried to help in anyway the could.

The professor looked at me frowning for a few moments before his frown turned into a smile "Oh yes of course" he said walking back over to his desk. I smiled too and took my things putting them in my bag got up from my seat and started to walk towards the classroom exit. "Oh and Miss LeBlank" the professor said from his desk.

I turned to face the professor again. "Yes professor?"

"I am very pleased with your work on concealment charms, but I noticed you weren't paying much attention to my lesson"

"Oh sorry about that but I already know everything there is to know about concealment charms, now if you excuse me I don't want to be late for lunch" and with that said I walked out of the classroom and towards the great hall.

At lunch I sat in my usual spot, away from everyone else drawing in my book. I had a collection of drawings that I had done over the years in this book and in my opinion they were all good (even if I do say so myself). I had drawings of: Flowers, thorns, horses, animals in general, hearts, blood, darkness, the Slytherin crest and the drawing I had just been drawing...I picture of myself laying in a pool of my own blood. I don't know why I drew it..I just did. It seemed that whenever I opened this book all my feeling just poured out onto he page.

This book was a strange colour of yellow/beige and its spine was black. I loved this book for it held so much emotions my emotions. I looked down the other end of the table to were Malfoy and his group of friends were sitting and I couldn't bring myself to look away but then my eyes locked with Pansy Parkinson's. "What are you looking at Half-blood?" She questioned. I didn't answer just looked back down at my book and kept drawing. "It's rude to ignore people you know!" She said coming over. "What's the matter with you? To afraid to speak?"

"Leave her alone Pansy" I heard Draco say but I didn't dare to look knew he wasn't sticking up for me.

"Why? You can't actually care about a Half-blood"

"NO! Why would I care about a disgusting thing like her no I'm just saying leave her alone because she is nothing she doesn't deserve to have you talk to her" and my suspicion has been confirmed he wasn't sticking up for me, called it.

"Hmm guess you right...she is nothing she's like a god damn shadow, you know Blood traitor you could die and nobody would even care in fact I don't think anyone would even notice!" That made me crack I stood from my chair and pushed Pansy to the floor.

"I may be a nothing but at least I'm not a heartless bitch like you!"

She looked at me slightly horrified for a moment before she exploded. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare I?" I smirked. "No, you know what I'm not the nothing you are! you bully people just to get attention but really no one really likes you not even your so called friends over there, you Pansy are the nothing, and me, well I'm just the forgotten." I left Pansy sitting there in shock on the floor as I grabbed my books and went to sit at another table away from the she devil. I couldn't stand her!

I was so angry I didn't notice what table I sat at and I didn't even care until someone came up to me and sat next to me. "Hello" she said. I looked to see who had actually bothered to sit next to me and found myself looking at a girl with long red hair. Ginny Weasly.

"Oh um hi" I said taking out my book and pencil continuing to draw.

"Your from Slytherin right?" She asked. I could tell she wanted to know why one of Gryffindor's greatest enemy's was sitting at her table drawing a picture of herself dying in her book.

I sighed closing my book and turning to her. "Yes that is correct" her eyes widened and I feared she was going to scream so before she could continue I kept talking. "I don't mean any harm I just needed a new place to sit away from Draco and his group of Pureblood friends."

"But aren't you Pureblood too? I heard that all Slytherins were Pureblood."

I laughed at her causing her to tilt her head to the side confused and so I decided to continue. "I'm a Half-blood a Blood traitor as they call me and at first they all seemed friendly but then they found out about my bloodline and well I haven't made any friends since."

"Oh" she said. "Well then I could be-" she was cut off by another voice coming from behind her.

"Ginny what are you doing interacting with a Slytherin" I looked behind her and saw her older brother Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione. "Go away Slytherin scum!"

"Ron!" Hermione said shoving his shoulder.

"She's a Slytherin Hermione!" He said. "Harry help me out here!"

"Well" he said looking at me and then to Ron. "We don't know why she's here"

"But I heard her talking about Malfoy"

"Ron!" It was Ginny this time turning to face her brother. "We were just talking and she's really nice her name's Gemma and..."

"I don't care! She's still a Slytherin!" He said pulling Ginny away from me and pushing her behind him.

I decided to speak up and because I was still worked up about what just happened with Pansy the way I spoke made me sound like a true bitch. "She is sitting right here and she is leaving now." I stood from the table and started towards the door walking past the four Gryffindor's, but I turned around at the last minute. "See ya around Ginny." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her I then looked over at Hermione. "Oh yeah and I heard you were having trouble with potions and just so you know I can help you out if you want."

"Oh um..." She looked around at the others and then back at me. "It's not much I'm just having trouble finding a particular ingredient for the potion we're making in class I seemed to have misplaced it and I can't find any more."

"Well then I can help with that I have a lot of spare ingredients and I might just have the one you need"

"Oh well um thanks."

I smiled. "No problem" I looked at the four and my eyes landed on Harry. "Potter" I said before finally turning on my heel and walking out of the great hall.

The rest of the day went by relatively slowly and by the end of the day I was exhausted and as I was brushing Lucifers soft black fur I had to fight to keep my eyes open. But I still had homework to do and today I had to study for Hagrids class Care of Magical Creatures. "Well I think that's enough grooming for now hey Lucy?" He just purred in response jumping off my bed and onto his own curling up and going to sleep. "So unfair" I said smiling walking over to my desk and getting out the things I needed to finish my homework.

I opened my book (Care Of Magical Creatures) and began to study for the upcoming test. Even though the test was in a few weeks I needed something to take my mind off of things.

Care Of Magical Creatures was one of my favourite classes but things weren't as interesting as they had been a little while ago.

I still remembered how Malfoy had walked up to Buckbeak and how Buckbeak had freaked out and injured his arms. I remember the fear that I had felt even though I knew it was only a scratch I still worried about how bad Malfoy was hurt but I really did have to restrain from laughing when he said "My fathers going to hear about this" he really did sound like a spoilt little brat. But I guess that's just what he was, a rotten spoiled dirty little brat.

As I was reading a paragraph on how to feed a slug without killing it my eyes could no longer remain open and I fell into the darkness of sleep.

My dreams were filled with nothing but horror and then laughter and then horror all over again I tried to scream but my voice was stuck in my throat and I tried to laugh but all that came out was a croak like my throat was full of dust. Just like the sorting hat sounded whenever it talked. Soon after all of this everything went still and silent, but it wasn't going to remain that way. Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone walking towards me: Ginny. "Ginny?"

"Don't talk to me Slytherin scum!" I was shocked at her words, she seemed so nice before. And then from behind her came her whole family plus Harry and Hermione. They all started screaming at me and calling me names and then it only got worse when Draco and his friends showed up joining in with all the name calling. And then the worst of all, my parents came up behind me grabbing me and dragging me away.

"Let me go!" I screamed but no matter how much I begged I could stop what was happening. "Let me go please! Someone HELP!"

I woke with a start and noticed I had fallen asleep at my desk. I looked around my room and noticed that the candles that had been lit earlier had gone out and when I turned my head towards the door which I forgot to lock and I noticed it had opened slightly, enough for a cat to go through and when I looked to the cats bed and didn't see him a knew he had left the room "Lucifer?" I called. "Lucy" I called again using his nickname. I couldn't see him and so I looked around the room just to make sure he had left the room before I went down to the common room to look for him when I looked under my bed I couldn't find him there and I confirmed that he really did leave.

I took a deep breath taking my doll from the bed and walked out into the hallway. "Lucifer" I called again into the hallway and this time I heard a meow from somewhere down stairs. God why does my cat have to be so difficult?

I walked down the hall towards the common room. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to the bottom of the stairs, but I didn't stay frozen for long before I ran to hide in the shadows in the corner of the common room. I had found Lucifer but the person he was with was what made me hide. Lucifer at this moment was curled up on Draco Malfoy's lap purring while Draco ran his fingers through his fur talking to him.

I didn't want to be seen by anyone especially Draco Malfoy. I can't believe my own cat betrayed me. Stupid cat. And so I just waited and watched, listening to what Draco was saying.

"You know your not a bad cat" Draco said. "Even for a black cat your nice" Lucifer meowed in response. "Ha...you know...just between you and me I don't think Gemma is that bad, but She's a Half-blood and I'm a Pureblood so we can't be friends, she's a blood traitor! I can't believe I even talked to her I mean what to hell was I thinking!?" He sighed leaning back in his chair. "My parents would kill me if I ever became friends with a blood traitor like her, but then again why would I? I mean she is so ugly and stupid and she draws creepy drawings in her stupid little book and she keeps the creepiest doll I have ever seen and she is just disgusting and her blood is tainted with that of a muggle!"

You know at first I thought he was going say something nice when he said I wasn't that bad, but no he just wanted to tell my cat all those terrible things about me. God he was worse than I though the little bastard! The dirty spoilt brat! I decided I had heard enough and that Lucifer could spend the night out here with Draco and so I started towards the stairs but me being me fell over making a load banging noise.

"Who's there?" I heard Draco say behind me and in a flash I was up the stairs and in my room and only when I had gotten into bed and blew out the candle did I realise I had lost my doll. I must have dropped it down stairs and now Draco would know I was down there...dammit life really did hate me. And my cat had betrayed me and...I hate life.

I lay there for what seemed like hours just thinking. I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco said to Lucy, about my blood, my drawings and the doll I have...well had at least, until I lost it. I curled into a ball under my bed sheets, and started to cry myself to sleep. Though this time my mind wasn't filled with dreams of pain and laughter only darkness. The stage had gone into blackout and he audience was waiting for something to happen next and they wouldn't have to wait long to see what was coming.

The sweet things you wake up to at Hogwarts, like a ghost floating above your bed (A very unpleasant surprise), your pet asleep on your face, or a Howler card, written as a prank by the other members of your House that would say all manners of horrible curses and insults. Unfortunately, I woke up to the latter of all three, the card.

This card was red and the moment my eyes opened it started to scream at me with Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME AND CALL ME A NOTHING I AM MORE OF A PERSON THAN YOU WILL EVER BE YOUR A FUCKING BLOOD TRAITOR YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST! EVERYONE HATES YOU! I HATE YOU! DRACO HATES YOU! CRABBE AND GOYLE HATE YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU ARE A FUCKING UGLY FAT TOAD AND YOUR DRAWINGS ARE AS UGLY AS YOU NO WAIT NOTHING IS AS UGLY AS YOU, INSTEAD OF DRAWING YOURSELF DIE WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVORE AND JUMP OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER! I AM SURE WE WOULD ALL LOVE TO SEE YOU LAYING IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD IN REAL LIFE RATHER THAN ON A PAGE!" The voice stopped and I though it was all over but then a new voice spoke.

"YOU STUPID VILE LITTLE HALF-BLOOD! BLOOD TRAITOR YOU DISGUST ME!" It was Draco's voice now and the words he was saying hurt me. It hurt me more than anything Pansy could have ever said. "YOU DON'T BELONG IN SLYTHERIN IN FACT YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG IN HOGWARTS! I CANT BELIEVE I REALLY HELPED YOU FIND THE TRAIN I SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD YOU TO PISS OFF AND MY MOTHER SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU BEHIND INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU. YOU KNOW PANSY IS RIGHT YOU ARE A NOTHING AND THATS WHAT YOU WILL REMAIN AND I AM SURE IF YOU DIED YOU WOULD BE FORGOTTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH JUST DIE!"

That was the end of it and the howler ripped itself into thousands of tiny pieces and then it was gone and I cried on my bed I didn't even bother going to class that day I just locked myself in my room and cried. Lucy came back into my room and comforted me I didn't care he was out with Draco last night I just needed to hold him and cry.

Once the crying had stopped though I don't truly believe it did I dragged myself out of bed and walked out of my room and into the hallway. Though I didn't move more than a step out the door before I turned back. I looked at the door and saw the words BLOOD TRAITOR etched on the door and then I decided to add something. Using a knife I had hid in my room I etched the words "THE FORGOTTEN" into the wooden door marking the place where all was lost and for all that was forgotten I was joining them for no one would remember me when I was gone but I knew I wasn't going quite yet ready to die, in the place marked "the forgotten" that's were I belonged and that is where I would remain.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the rain,

I try to forget the pain.

I try to ignore the sting in my eyes,

because I know, a strong girl never cries.

I begin to run, run from my fears.

But I am followed by my ever present tears.

I want to leave these familiar places,

leave behind all of these frequent faces.

But where will I go?

What will I do?

All I know is I have to get far away from you.

But something keeps me here,

crying one last tear.

A few days after the Howler card incident I had decided that I had to go to class again and may I just say that was not the best plan I had ever come up with. Why? Well because in each class I had lost 10 points for my house...well besides potions were I had lost 20. And so I had lost 90 points within a day and a half for They couldn't fit every class into one day but still 90 points from Slytherin and that meant that everyone hated me even more. If that was possible after all.

You might be thinking that they kept calling me names and pushing me around but no it was worse than that no they have started to ignore me. It was like I wasn't even there anymore Pansy had really made it seem like I was nothing like I had been forgotten and well credit where credits due you know. Though I didn't like what she was doing I had to say she had done a good job...the little bitch. I was no longer a part of this play, I had been moved backstage permanently no one could see me anymore, I was just part of the background noise, going unnoticed while everyone else is up on stage giving the audience something to watch.

And so at the end of the day I didn't even bother going to dinner because I knew I wouldn't even be aloud to sit at the table: 1 because they had made an effort to spread every student across the table which meant I couldn't sit anywhere without sitting with other people. 2 because they would ignore me and talk over me. 3 because I had no interest in sitting with a bunch of stuck up Pureblood's.

And so I was walking through the hallways writing in my book. Yes I said writing not drawing but writing. Apart from the many drawing I had in this book I also had a collection of poems and stories and right now I was writing a mini song. My stomach growled with hunger but I ignored it as I kept writing the only sound reaching my ears was the quill scratching the paper and my own footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

Every day I'm treated like I'm cursed,

Everyday it seems to be getting worse.

People say that it will get better,

But people say that 'bout the weather.

Everyday's just a normal day for me,

Everyday I'm invisible it's a routine.

But I want that to change.

Everyday at home I'm a slave,

Everyday I'm told to behave.

Get me away from here,

Cause I ain't gonna shed more tears.

Everyday I wanna change my life,

Every day's filled with strife.

When will my life change?

The writing was so clear to my eyes and it spoke many more words than what was said in the beginning of the song but then the words blurred and the book landed on the ground with a loud THWACK!

And even worse it landed open showing the lyrics and the picture of myself laying in a pool of blood, though I made no move to pick it up I just stood looking down at it in horror my arms by my side, hair hanging down over my face. "Oh I'm so sorry" I tore my eyes away from the open book and looked into the eyes of the person I had bumped into they eyes of Ginny Weasly. "I'm really really sorry" I didn't say anything just watched as she picked up the book but instead of handing it over she flipped through the pages. "Did you draw these?" She asked I said nothing. "They are really good" still nothing it was like my vocal cords stopped working I just watched in horror as she turned the pages and then she turned back to the page it landed open on and looked at the picture. "Is this you?" She asked, again I said nothing just looked down and even if I wasn't watching her I knew she was reading what I just wrote. "T-this is so...sad" she said and that was it I fell to the ground and started crying. "ah! Um hey are you okay" she asked leaning down and rubbing my back.

My vocal cords decided that they would work again and I answered her for the first time that night. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this and I'm sorry you had to see my drawings" I wiped away the tears but they just kept flowing.

"No no no I though they were really good" she smiled making me smile a little too. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I giggled the tears starting to slow down.

"Um...well...I fell asleep in the common room"

"Oh well I can't sit with the other Slytherins...they don't like me very much..."

"Well then come sit with us!" She said grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet and dragging me towards the great hall but not before I grabbed my book putting it back in my wasn't about to argue I was really hungry and I had someone to sit with who didn't judge me on my blood type. But the people who she sits with...all of the Gryffindor's...they would judge me for my house.

And when I sat down at the Gryffindor table the others weren't to happy to see me. "What is she doing here"' Ron asked.

"She is going to eat with us." Ginny said smiling.

"And she has a name" I said. "It's Gemma."

"And she is a Slytherin" Ron said glaring at me.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "She is welcome to sit with us if she wants."

"But she's a Slytherin! Harry help me out"

"I'm fine with it she can sit with us if she wants."

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said.

"No problem!" Harry said smiling.

"Again guys I have a name its Gemma!" I said and we all laughed...well except for Ron.

"How do we know you aren't one of Malfoy's stuck up friends here to find out all of our secrets?"

"Because I am no Pureblood!"

"That doesn't mean anything you are still in Slytherin!"

"You would judge people for what house they are sorted into? Well then that makes you no better than Malfoy who judges people for their blood!" That shut him up for a little while.

For another half hour I sat at the Gryffindor table and talked with the golden trio plus Ginny. And after a while even Ron warmed up to me and for the first time ever since I came to Hogwarts I felt like I belonged and for once I felt like one of the more important characters on stage but I knew this was only temporary, everything in my life is. Then the twins sat down either side of me. "Hey who's this?" They asked in unison.

"Her names Gemma" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh well then nice to meet you" the one on my left said. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George" the one on the right said.

"You don't care that I'm from Slytherin?" I asked.

"Pfft no"

"We don't really care about anything!" Fred said

"Not even getting good grades" George said.

"You got that right" it was Ron this time.

"Hey!" The said in unison. "You need to shut up!"

"You said it not me!" Ron said putting his hands up in a surrender.

I giggled. "You have to care about something everyone has something they care about!"

They looked at each other before saying. "Pranks, and food!"

I smiled, I liked these guys and I think they liked me too, I could laugh with them an be myself around them but...I couldn't do it. I couldn't be a burden to them. I enjoyed sitting with them but it was time to leave before this got to far. It was time for me to make my way backstage to where I belonged.

I stood from my seat causing all heads to turn to me. "I'm sorry" I said. "I can't do this" before they could protest I ran away from the table and out of the great hall.

Though luck was not on my side today (like it ever was) I turned a corner and bumped into none other than the queen bitch herself: Pansy Parkinson. "Hey watch it!" She screamed shoving me to the ground. "God Blood-Traitor, your so stupid!"

"What do you want Pansy?" I asked growling.

"Ooh scary" she smirked. That's it I snapped. I had had enough of Pansy over the past three years she has teased me and called me names and sent me Howler cards and turned everyone against me, made everyone ignore me, made sure I couldn't sit with every other Slytherin and she had finally got me to crack. After here years of hell she had finally broken me.

"You know what Pansy?" I said getting back up of my feet. "You really are a bitch" I turned away from her walking in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think your going blood traitor?" I heard her laugh. "To scared to fight?"

I turned taking my wand out of my pocket and screamed "EXPELLIARMUS!" sending her flying across the hallway where she landed with a loud thud. And I walked towards her ready to strike if need be.

"You little..."'she groaned trying to get up but I pushed her back to the ground.

"You little what? A nothing?" I smirked. "I may be a Half-blood Pansy but that doesn't stop me from kicking your ass!"

She growled at me. "How dare you talk to me like that!" She took out her own wand. But before she could cast a spell Snape came around the corner.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Professor I am so happy you are here!" Pansy said. "She just attacked me for no good reason!"

My hands balled into fists at her words. "What!? I never wanted this to happen you threatened me!"

"Stop it both of you!" Snape growled. "If I catch either one of you doing something like this again you will have a years detention!" And with that he walked off leaving me and Pansy in the hallway. While Snape was talking I had never noticed that Pansy was also no standing and I wasn't expecting what happened next. She punched me. Sending me to the floor. "That was for just being alive!"

"Gemma!" Someone screamed causing Pansy to run away. I turned to see Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said getting up. "Why are you here?"

"We were just coming to find you! We were worried and we saw you talking to Pansy is everything alright?" Ginny said.

"Yeah what happened?" Harry asked.

"None of your business Potter!" I growled storming off down the hallway and away from the four Gryffindor's.

I felt really good I had finally taught that bitch Pansy a lesson, after three years of hell I finally...what the hell has happened to me? What was I saying I sounded just like Pansy did a few moments ago!

I have become a monster I had turned into Pansy! I had turned into Draco Gah! I'm evil I am a bitch! Even Ron was right every Slytherin is evil. This play has just taken a turn for the worse and I was the one who made everything tip upside down...no wonder I live backstage whenever I am on stage everything seems to just go wrong.

After the fight with Pansy, I wandered around the school aimlessly, walking through the empty corridors and chambers of the castle. Somehow, I had managed to make my way back to the Great hall for dinner...well I guess desert now, this time I sat alone. Even though when I walked in I found that Ginny and the others had made their way back here also, and they were all laughing at something and seemed to be enjoying themselves but no matter how much I wanted to sit with them I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Desert was normal (Well, as normal as it can be at Hogwarts) and there were no incidents at all. Everyone in Slytherin ignored me, as they did before and neither Ginny or any of her friends came up to talk to me and invite me to their table, and to be completely honest I was relieved they didn't. Though I did notice Ginny looking at me from across the hall with a sad look in her eyes, I felt bad for snapping at her and the others earlier but with everything that has happened in the past few days I am surprised I hadn't snapped earlier.

After desert, I went back to my dorm along with all of the other students I even got to talk to Ginny for a bit, she found me in the crowd of people and started a conversation. "Are you okay Gemma?"

I nodded. "I'm fine just not used to having friends..."

"Surly you must of had friends before!"

I shook my head no. "Where I come from no one really likes me, and because I am a half blood and in Slytherin friends are extremely hard to come by."

"You can't be the only half blood!" I sighed and started to explain why I was the only Half blood in Slytherin and she listened the whole time never interrupting me, I think I might of found a friend. "Wow" she said. "That sucks..." I laughed at her words. "W-what's so funny?"

"J-just the w-way you s-said that s-sucks" I laughed even harder and she joined in.

"I guess that is kinda funny!" We continued to talk for another few minutes before we had to go our separate ways.

I got back to the Slytherin dorms and went straight to my room and sat down at my desk, I pulled out my book and pencil and started to draw another picture, I had no idea what I was drawing, until I finished. It was Buckbeak. Hagrid's big horse bird...thing...yeah...I loved Buckbeak and I guess that was why I decided to draw him. My drawing did not compare to his natural beauty but I thought it was still alright.

I sat back, admiring my work, just relaxing but then I noticed something wasn't right, I looked around my room to try and figure out what didn't feel so right about the space around me and that's when I realised Lucifer wasn't in my room, and my door was a jar. Goddammit cat!

"Lucy, where are you?" I called out softly, walking to the door and looking outside. "He's probably with Draco again..." I muttered to myself, walking into the common room. It was empty. 'That's strange' I thought. But then when I looked at the clock on the far wall I found that it was almost one in the morning, 'crap I must of stayed up drawing longer than I thought.' I scolded myself.

"Lucy..?" I called into the empty room. "Lucy?" say a bit louder, hoping he was hiding somewhere in the room, but there was no reply (but then again he is a cat).

I was starting to panic and I went as far as to go outside of the Slytherin quarters. I looked around the empty halls calling his name. I don't know why he would be out here but then again he is a black cat named Lucifer...spawn of Satan. I kept looking for my evil spawn of Satan cat, until I was back at the Slytherin room entry "why do I have to have the cat that runs away?" I mumbled. Opening the door and walking back into the Slytherin common room, hoping to find him somewhere, "Lucy?" I called. "Spawn of Satan? Where are you? Come out of your hell hole and show your self!" Still nothing, the stupid cat has gone off somewhere probably spying on people to bring back to hell with him. I sighed and turned to walk back to the girls dorms only to be confronted by non-other than Mr Stuck-up Pure-blood, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, its the Blood-Traitor Gemma, disgrace to the Slytherin name" He said, smirking.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I growled. I really wasn't in the mood.

"A little touchy about you heritage are you Half-blood?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy"

"I only wanted to get a 'thank you' from you"

"Why would I need to thank you? All you've done is insult me and be rude to me!"

"No I haven't!" He said crossing his arms.

"Yes you have, so calling me a blood traitor and pushing me in the halls and isolating me doesn't count?"

"Pft no!"

"Watch it Malfoy! Or else..."

"Or else what? You will tell on me?" He smirked. "I'll be seeing you around Half-blood" he walked past me and towards the boys dorms.

I turned around "Wait Draco!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around he just stalked off towards the boys dorms soon disappearing when he reached the top of the stairs leading to the bed rooms. I sighed. "He is so...so...so..." I couldn't think of what to call him, nothing really fit him. Oh well.

I slowly walked back to my room, and pushed the door open. Lucifer sat on the foot of the bed, waiting for me. "Really cat? Really? I looked everywhere for you and you have just been waiting here? You really are spawn of Satan aren't you?" He meowed in response. I giggled. "Evil little bastard you!" My eyes then wondered from the evil spawn of Satan sitting on my bed to my doll, the one I lost, Had been placed on my pillow, a note taped to her body saying don't loose me again or maybe next time you will never get me back. I stared at her with pure shock on my face and I looked her over. The blond hair the blue eyes the blood stains it was really her and she was really laying there on my pillow. I looked from Lucy to my doll. "How did...what?" I looked back to Lucy who was staring at me like I was stupid. "How did she get there?" I looked back to the doll laying on the pillow.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I ran to the bed grabbing her and holding her close to my chest after wrapping the note off of her letting it fall to the floor. I wept and wept and wept and I didn't even care about how she got there anymore the main thing was that she was back and so, I didn't care I DIDN'T CARE! I was just happy to have my friend back the doll that had come with me to Hogwarts the doll that would never forget. "I am so happy your back!" I smiled down at her small form. "but how?" Who would give her back to me?

The only person that was there when I dropped her was...no...it couldn't be...it couldn't be Draco Malfoy! "No way!" I said. "No he wouldn't do something like that and he can't come up to the girls dorms the stairs will just turn into a giant slide!" it was true no boy could go to the girls dorms and no girl could go to the boys dorms. But then who gave the doll back, it had to be a girl and every girl here hated me.

At first I thought Ginny but no she's in Gryffindor so it couldn't be her and Pansy wouldn't even know who it belonged to and if she did know the doll belonged to me she would probably put it in a shredder. I put the doll back on my bed and sitting besides Lucifer running my fingers through his fur. "Then who?" My thought were interrupted by a noise coming from the common room (well at least I think that's were it was coming from) and so I I got up and walked out of my room and once again towards the common room. As I got closer the sound became clearer and I could almost identify what is was.

It sounded like someone was crying but I didn't want to embarrass who ever it was and so I stayed where I was just listening to the sound of pain, the sound of a person crying. "Who do you think that is?" I asked my doll, who I had subconsciously grabbed and taken with me. I decided I would just leave the person alone for now and come back later to see if they are still crying, if they are I will go and comfort them and if they aren't then I will just leave it alone. Some of you might think that I am being cruel by leaving a person to cry but in actual fact I am just helping them, I have cried so often that I know that if someone is crying they just want to be left alone. And so I walked back to my room and waited.

After I think maybe and hour I found myself wondering off the the common room, but when I arrived there was no one there I expected to see someone, maybe sitting by the fire, or just sitting staring off into space but I wasn't expecting to see no one.

"Hello?" I called to the response of a cat meowing looks like the spawn of Satan followed me out of my room. "Lucy" I sighed picking up the cat and placing him on one of the leather couches. "Do you know who was crying?" I asked watching as he jumped from the couch and across the room to where a letter lay on the carpeted floor. "What the" I walked over and picked the letter up but I didn't want to be nosy so I didn't read it...at first. "How did you know about this Lucy?" He was in my room with me the entire time! Unless..."you snuck out of my room again didn't you?" And as if he could understand me Lucifer nodded and then walked off somewhere, probably to go and kill something. I sighed sitting on the floor by the fire.

The curiosity of the letter finally got to me and I decided to read it. But it wasn't really what I had expected, most of it was blacked out.

Dear-

I wish to inform you that I will be visiting Hogwarts in a weeks time and I hope you are prepared for my arrival. Though I would like to speak with you about school while I am staying and I hope you are keeping up to date. If not well then I suppose a -will be in order.

I do hope you are feeling better after you incident a few weeks ago though I do not know how you will be feeling after my visit...

The rest of the letter was blacked out and I couldn't read it and I'd didn't help that I couldn't figure out who the letter was for, from and what it meant by something would be in order.

"I wonder?" I said walking back to my room Lucifer following close behind. I guess he didn't go to kill something after all.

When I got back to my room I locked the door and made sure everything was in order ready for me to got to bed. I put the letter I had found on my desk walked over to the mirror putting my hair in a braid before getting into bed though I didn't feel the least bit tired. "I wonder who that letter was for...and why it made them cry...if it the letter belonged to the person who was crying of course." I asked myself.

Though I had no doubt the letter belonged to the crying person and that the letter was blacked out because they didn't want anyone to read it though why they didn't just rip or shred it I don't know. They could have easily just thrown it in the fire and burn it, why they desired to black it out and leave it for anyone to find was beyond me.

After another ten minutes I couldn't sleep so I got up out of bed and walked over to my desk opened my book and began to write.

Once upon a cliché, in a land of

Rainbow pooping frogs, there was

A newly wed couple, a ham leg and

A garden gnome. They were both

Currently living in a large purple

Egg plant and they always played

Extreme Mario kart on the new Wii u.

One day there was a terrible storm

In the land of turpentine cake.

And the leg of ham was lost forever

In a land full of turds and small, evil

Unicorns that would kill people by

Impaling them on their sharp

Horns made of pillows.

So naturally, the garden gnome called

Voldemort to help her find her love.

Voldemort however was eaten by a

Giant teddy bear, and the only thing

That lived in his cupboard.

Vladimir Putin, the vampire

The garden gnome arrived to find

The ham leg had been eaten and

Was now controlling a snipe from

UP and then the gnome was eaten

By a deluxe VIP...cheeseburger.

And then doctor who showed up and

Told everyone that he was a

Spirit called no face and he would

Blend everyone into ice cream.

And eat them for brunch, and then

Turn their hair into pretty wigs for

Haku the river spirit. Then Barbie

Arrived in her sissy pink private jet

No face ate her face off. The end!

Finally there was something funny/happy in this book of pain and hate. I don't know why I even wrote it but it was probably to get the sound of crying out of my head. I didn't really notice it before but the sound has been echoing throughout my head since the all to familiar sound met my ears.

I stifled a yawn as I dragged myself back over to my bed and lay down curling myself into a ball and closing my eyes.

A few hours or minutes later I don't know I fell asleep but before my eyes closed completely the door to my bedroom opened and someone came in though I couldn't stay awake long enough to see who it was and darkness over took me and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Being in Slytherin means that the common room and the dorms are both beneath the lake which means no windows, which means the sun did not greet me as my eyes split open coming back into the world of the living.

I yawned sitting up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and giving myself a good stretch. "Good morning Lucy" I said pulling myself up from bed and petting the still sleeping cat then grabbing a brush from my bed side table, walking over to the mirror and running it through my hair. I was up so late last night which means I slept in this morning which means I had to hurry to make it to breakfast. "I think I only got four hours of sleep last night" I said noticing the dark bags under my eyes.

I sighed looking at my face in the mirror "I thinks it's time we lift this charm don't you?" I asked turning to Lucifer who looked up from where he was sleeping for about a second before falling back to sleep. "Lazy cat" I mumbled. I looked at my reflection again my blonde hair only half brushed and my blue eyes looking tired the dark bags under my eyes starting to fade slightly for I had not completely woken up yet. "No I think I will keep this charm in action for a little longer."

I continued brushing my hair brushing all the knots out and then contemplating wether or not to tie it up or leave it out for today. I decided to keep my hair out for today letting it fall on either side of my face and down just past my shoulders. Then grabbing a little bit of makeup from my desk and applying it to my face (obviously). I never usually wore makeup but with these dark bags under my eyes I decided it would be a good idea to apply something to cover up the fact I was up so late. I finished with my make up and put it away along with the hair brush and that's when I saw it, out of the corner of my eye: A note sitting on the side of my desk.

"What the" I said confused as to how the note even got there and who put it there it was sitting on my desk mocking me. "How did-" so my body finally decided to wake up and I screamed backing up into the wall covering my mouth with a shaking hand.

The memory of last night forming in my minds eye. Someone had come into my room last night though I don't know who it was or what there intentions were. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was that I had locked the door! They knew how to unlock my door from the outside meaning they had probably been into my room before!

I very slowly lowered my hand from my mouth so now both of my arms where hanging limply at my sides and moved towards the note reaching out to grab it but I retracted my hand at the last second. It was like my hand had been burnt.

What if the note cursed and would send shock waves through me when I touched it or even killed me because God knows everyone would love it if that happened. And another fact, what if the note transported me somewhere, and then when I got there I would be killed?

"Oh suck it up" I mentally slapped myself for being so foolish. Who the hell would go to all that trouble for me to touch a note so I would die, wouldn't they just kill me with a simple spell...yes. Yes they would.

Reaching out for the note I took it from the table. I shut my eyes and waited and when nothing happened I let out I huge sigh of relief. I knew they would rather kill me with a spell! (The Slytherins)

"Okay well I did it and I didn't die so that is a positive!" Okay so you know when you go to see a play and there is this one part where the main character or some side character is about to do something or you know something bad is about to happen? Yeah well that is what was happening right now, I didn't know what was going to happen next in this big play of life, and for once I felt like all eyes where on my seeing what I was going to do next.

I sighed, the audience was waiting, now it was time to read the note I held in my hands. Thought hen I lifted the note to my eyes I found it very hard to read the writing for my hand was shaking so violently that I had to sit down to read the note and even then I could read the writing, I could practically hear the audience screaming at me to read the note. I took a deep breath and tried again and this time I could actually read the words on the page.

There is this girl I know, she walks with such grace.

Every time I see her, she has a smile on her face.

But there is pain in her eyes, and I can tell something isn't right.

Her life isn't what she thought it'd be, but she put up a great fight.

She seems so very distant, and I can tell she's not all there.

I can't stand seeing her like this, I know her life is full of despair.

She feels so alone, and her life is like a pop quiz.

But what this girl doesn't realize is how beautiful she truly is...

My eyes filled with tears. Was this poem about me? I took notice of how the writing was the same as the one on the note I found taped to my doll so that meant the person who gave me my doll gave me this note and they came into my room last night and...this is just to difficult to figure out at the present moment, my mind just wasn't in it at the moment and so I dropped the note on the floor ignoring it completely and continued getting ready for the day and once I was done left my room for breakfast.

Today was not a school day meaning I had no classes today so instead of a uniform we were aloud to wear whatever we wanted to wear, as long as it was appropriate. And so I was wearing a grey knitted long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, grey Ugg-boots and a pink scarf. As I have said I decided to keep my hair down today so it fell over my shoulders I also wore a black head band to keep with hair out of my eyes. That was one of my main pet peeves, how hair got into my face and no matter how much I tried it always found its way back into my face. It annoyed the f-ing hell out of me!

I excited my room once I was done making sure Lucy was happy and fed and made my way down to the common room, but today was not going to be a good day.

"Morning blood traitor" Pansy said stopping me in my tracks as I entered the Slytherin common room. Like I said today was not going to me a good day.

"Morning bitch" I said trying to get past her but she stopped me once again.

"Oh no no no your not going anywhere" she smirked grabbing my collar and throwing me across the room.

"Ah" I grunted pain running through my arm for I had landed on it wrong.

"Oh sorry" she said walking over. "No wait I'm not" She smiled.

"What do you want Pansy?" I asked getting into a sitting position.

"To teach you a lesson!" She said grabbing my hair and pulling my head up to I would meet her gaze. "This is for picking a fight with me!" She started pulling on my hair harder causing me to scream and then started dragging me across the room towards the fire. "Get ready to burn Blood traitor!"

"No!" I screamed trying to get free only causing her to pull on my hair harder. "Pansy p-please..."

She stopped. "What was that? Is the little Half blood begging?" I nodded tears coming to my eyes. "Then do it again and I may just spare you."

"P-pansy p-please, I'm b-begging you please l-let me g-go..."

She laughed letting me drop to the ground walking out of the room, but upon reaching the door she turned around. "Oh yeah and your cat tried to get into my dorm room and if he tries that again you won't have a cat as a pet anymore...well not a living one anyway." She laughed maniacally walking out of the common room leaving me on the floor. I had managed to keep the tears from spilling out of my eyes and I was also lucky that Pansy and I were the only ones in the room or otherwise everyone would have seen me screaming and begging for Pansy to stop.

"Bitch" I mumbled getting back to my feet. "Ow" I said holding my arm to my chest. I think I might have sprained something but I had suffered worse and so I didn't go to madam Pomfrey I just went straight to the great hall. I was still shaking from when I was reading the not earlier but I wasn't shaking as much anymore. While walking through the castle towards the main hall I took in everything around me, the heat of the sun through the windows (even though it was winter), the sound of people talking around me and most importantly the way I felt happy, even after all the things that have happened this morning, I didn't care, I felt content in this moment.

After a while I found that I had stopped shaking, and my breathing had become even.

I sighed closing my eyes and taking a deep breath letting my mind go back to the note I found on the desk, the note I found it hard to think about after I read it, but now I found that I could start to put the pieces together.

The person that had come into my room had meant no harm they only wanted to give me the note. But what scared me the most was the fact they didn't want to harm me. No Slytherin in their right mind would want to give me that note and even if a Slytherin student snuck into my room I would probably be in the hospital wing or crying because the note would have been so mean. I mean come on everyone in that house hates me, so for me to wake up to something nice, after someone had come into my room the night before, it was very daunting. And for it to be someone from Slytherin who have me the note, the words on the page would have had to be mean.

But no the note was a sweet, full of friendly words, but one thing left me really thinking, it told me the person knew of my pain because they saw it in my eyes in they way I behaved. Meaning they have been watching me, they knew everything I did, and they could see right through the masks I put on.

Oh god this would take me a while to figure out so I just put it in the back of my mind for now.

I took my mind off of the thoughts of notes and people watching me and bought my my mind back to where I was now, walking through the halls with all of the other students towards the great hall for breakfast.

The halls had been decorated over night. It was almost Christmas and so Hogwarts was getting into the Christmas spirit. The halls were lined with Christmas trees and the Windows outlined with tinsel. I smiled. I had always loved Christmas. I loved the decorations I loved the music the carols the lights the presents the hot chocolate the- BANG! I had bumped into someone...dammit!

"Watch it Half-blood" Draco growled he looked like he had been crying his eyes were all red and puffy.

I took a better look at the boy I had bumped into before saying "Draco, you look like you've been crying, are you-"

"I'm fine Half-blood, now get out of my way!" He said trying to move around me.

"No" I said crossing my arms and moving in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere.

"What?" He growled obviously starting to get annoyed.

"I said no!' He tried to move around me again but I just blocked his path like the stubborn person I am "are you Okay?" I was worried. Even though he had always made fun of me I had to worry he looked paler than usual and his eyes were all red and puffy and if you looked closely you could see him shaking.

"I SAID I WAS FINE NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!"

I stared at him in shock, it's not like I had heard him say those words before but this time it sounded like he was going to cry all over again. His voice had cracked and I could already see the tears begin to form in his grey/blue eyes. I knew I had to let him pass, he needed time to be alone. "Ok, Ok" I stood aside letting the Pure-blood walk past but then he turned back to me, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm still waiting for my thank you"

"Why would I thank you?" I asked.

"Never mind like you would care anyway." He then glared at me. "You tell no one about this" he growled continuing down the hallway.

"Okay" I sighed, before I continued on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I walked in I was met by Ginny who had had invited me over to her table to have breakfast and I gratefully agreed. (Like I had a choice anyway since she literally dragged me over to her table)

I was greeted by the others when I sat down and I smiled knowing that today might not be as bad as I thought it would be.

"Okay okay, so Gemma what's it like being in Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Well, being the only half blood is rather hard but other than that I guess it's okay."

"Yeah but Gryffindor Is better we win every year."

"Not necessarily Ron, Slytherin has come very close to beating your house in the past few years and don't forget it took Gryffindor seven years to beat Slytherin."

"Yeah but still!"

"Ron, I don't want to talk about it" I turned to Hermione. "So Hermione how are you going with all of your homework and stuff?"

"Oh well I think I'm going pretty well, I really enjoy doing homework." She smiled.

"Nerd" Ron coughed causing Hermione to punch him in the arm.

"Shut up Ron!" After this they started arguing about doing work and having fun.

"So Gemma?" Ginny said turning to me, "you are in third year like my brother and his friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"No big deal? I am in second year and I wish I was older!"

"Enjoy they time you have in second year Ginny. I enjoyed my second year of school I thought it was better than first and third is better than second, every year just keeps getting better and better, so you have something to look forward to!"

She smiled. "Yeah I guess your right!"

It was then that the twins decided to show up, sitting either side of me. "Why hello there, little miss Slytherin!" They both said.

"Hello trouble makers!"

"Trouble makers?" Fred said.

"Us?" Gorge continued.

They looked at each other and then to me. "Never"

The thing with Hogwarts and it's food is "Go big or go home" And they go big, really big. With the huge selection of food, I had a hard time for choosing what to have for breakfast. I was sitting there for like five minutes trying to figure out what to eat first. (This is what it is like every day)

"You should try the Bacon" Fred said, with a mouthful of bacon.

"No, no, no. Have the eggs" George replied.

Fred turned to his brother and glared at him "Bacon!"

George did the same thing "Eggs!"

"Bacon!"

"Eggs!"

After that, the twins had a very interesting argument about having bacon or eggs for breakfast. While this was all going on I just decided to have toast with butter on it.

After about another half hour Dumbledore stood at the end of the Great Hall, waiting for the students to settle down. And after a while all the students went silent, until Fred yelled "BACON IS BETTER!" and George yelled back "NO, EGGS ARE BETTER!" then the whole room erupted in laughter even the Slytherin table which I had observed was missing a certain Blonde haired Pureblood had started laughing.

Chuckling, Dumbledore called for everyone to be silent once more "As you all know, Christmas is fast approaching, and most students have to head back to their families. However, but before you all depart I thought it would be fun to play a big muggle game of Secret Santa, within each house. Oh, and I prefer Toast, Fred and George" this sent the whole hall into another fit of laughter causing Fred and George to go bright red and for me smile the biggest smile I had made since I had come to Hogwarts. I truly felt wanted by this group of people.

Ginny

Fred

George

Hermione

Harry

And even Ron.

I loved these people and lucky for me I had a pencil and my book because without them noticing I started to draw them all smiling and laughing on the next free page. I felt like I had to document this moment. The moment where I had found the first friends I have ever had, all laughing and having a good time, while Fred and George were throwing eggs and bacon at each other.

"So Gemma" Ginny said bringing me back to reality. "Are you staying for Christmas or are you going home?"

"Oh um I will be staying here." I replied closing my book and putting it in my bag along with my pencil before anyone could see what I was drawing. "I never go home for Christmas"

"Why?" She asked. "Don't you want to spent time with your parents?"

"No, I never want to spent time with my parents"

"Why?"

"I just don't okay!" I said standing. "I'm sorry but it's something personal okay" I took my bag and walked out of the Great hall heading no where in particular.

And I soon found myself outside of Hagrid's hut. I had never been here before (except for classes) and I don't know what kind of force bayed me to come here. I lifted my hand to knock when a loud barking started from the other side of the door making me scream. "Cut it out Fang!" I heard my Care Of Magical Creatures teacher yell at the dog but the barking didn't stop. "Cut it out!" I heard again. The door then opened and a large dog ran out and pounced on me pushing me to the ground.

I started laughing. "Hello boy" I said sitting up rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry you three I.." I looked up to see Hagrid staring at me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh me I'm Gemma one of your students" I said getting up and dusting myself off. "I suspect you were expecting Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Oh yes I was...your in Slytherin?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Yes." I said, I don't know how he really knew that since I wasn't wearing my uniform but then I remembered I was carrying my bag with the Slytherin crest on it...god damn.

"I well then I'm sorry but I'm busy and I don't want to talk to a stuck up Pureblood thank you" he began to close the door.

"No wait" I said grabbing the door stopping him. "I am no Pureblood I'm a Half-blood I don't even know why I came down here...I um"

"Hmm" he said looking me up and down again. "You said your name was Gemma?" I nodded "yes I think I know you, you are are very good student, not like all the other Slytherins."

"Th-thanks I guess." I stammered.

Hagrid stopped looking at me and looked behind me. "Oh hello you three." I turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Hagrid oh and Gemma what are you doing here" Harry asked.

"Um...I don't even know." I said. "I will go now"

"Oh no stay" Hagrid said. "any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"Okay then I will" I smiled walking inside with the go,den trio.

I spent a little while at Hagrid's house just talking about life and school, and serous black being on the loose, I didn't even know there was a guy on the loose until now.

"Wait so you didn't know about serious black?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, only just heard about him now."

"But what about when the damentors came onto the Hogwarts express?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't come into the Slytherin compartments...well at least not mine."

"What? And I blacked out!" Harry exclaimed.

"You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I know you three and I know you aren't just gonna stop with what you have already done about him and my advice is to stop whatever you are planning right now!" He turned to me. "Gemma keep an eye on these three for my will you?"

"Sure Hagrid." I smiled.

We talked for a little while longer until it was finally time to leave for Lunch. I had a wonderful time with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid.

We Had a few cookies which I didn't eat because I was wormed by Ron that they were like rocks and some butter bear. We found ourself's talking about Buckbeak, sometime after our conversation about serious black. And I found out that Draco's father was planning on having him executed, and all because Buckbeak had scratched Draco, the stuck up brat.

"Oh blimey is that the time you four best be off if you want to make lunch." Hagrid said cleaning up the plate of cookies and the cups of which held the butter bear we had drank.

"Bye Hagrid" The golden trio said leaving his little hut, I thought they would make more of a fuss about staying but they just left...weird.

I stayed behind I didn't want to leave not just yet I liked it here to much. "Go on Gemma you'll miss lunch" Hagrid said.

I turned and smiled. "I have something for you" I said taking out my book.

"What?" Hagrid said. "You said you didn't know why you were here"

"I did say that yes but I just remembered something I had and I think you should have it"

"The book?" Hagrid asked. "I don't read."

I smiled. "No not the book" I opened the book to the page I wanted and turned it to him. "This"

"Buckbeak" he said taking the book from me. "This is an amazing drawing"

"Thank you" I said.

"But I cannot take it"

"What why?" I said frowning.

"I don't want to rip up your book, and I am happy just knowing you have this. Now hurry or you will miss lunch" I took the book back and started ripping the page out of the book. "No Gemma stop it!"

"Sorry Hagrid but I want you to have this so it is yours now." I said handing him the page.

"Well then thank you...now hurry, you will miss out on lunch!"

I sighed getting up from my chair putting my book away and walked out of the house. "Bye Hagrid" I said.

"Goodbye Gemma"

Lunch time was quiet and normal, and I sat alone, managing to find an empty table to eat at. And I noticed that still Draco had not come to the great hall to eat. I sighed looking down at my food. I had chosen to eat some tomato soup with a few pieces of bread. And I thought it was rather good.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yes" I said looking up at the twins.

"Which is better?" They said in unison.

"Eggs" George asked.

"Or bacon" Fred asked.

"Um...both." I smiled.

"What?" They said.

"Both." I said again. "They are both good they work together like a team, just like the two of you" I smiled. "Though I prefer bacon" I said standing and walking away but that didn't stop me from hearing Fred screaming HA I TOLD YOU SO! Making me laugh as I walked back to the Slytherin common room. I didn't even bother to finish my lunch, I just needed to go back to my room and do nothing for a while.

"Hey Lucy" I said smiling as Lucifer walked over to me I had just gotten back to my room and the second I had dropped my bag to the floor I noticed it. On my bed was a letter from Dumbledore, the green writing was unmistakable as I took it from the bed. "You must get a present for Draco Malfoy in this game of Secret Santa good luck" it said. I dropped the note and fell on my bed looking down at my hands interlocked together. This couldn't be happening!

Draco?! I got Draco!? What would I get him, I don't know anything about him at all, nothing! Apart from the fact he was a Pure-blood, but how could I get him a present because of that? I mean he had everything from money to friends to a perfect family!

Why? why did it have to be Draco?

"What will I do Lucy?..." I murmured softly, stroking Lucifer's fur, "what will I do?" I stood up a sudden idea hitting me. "I know I will go to Professor Dumbledore and ask for a change in person!" I bolted out the door faster than you could say TO SPACE!

~time skip~

"Gemma maybe you should give it a try" Dumbledore said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But I know absolutely nothing about him!" I exclaimed. "The only thing I know is that he's a Pureblood with a perfect life and his Father will hear about everything! And besides why would I get a present for a bully!?"

"You don't know that he has a perfect life Gemma" Dumbledore sighed. "Everyone has a dark secret. Even you I imagine"

"W-what!" I stammered.

"I know the reasoning for your never going home on holidays the reason you put yourself under a charm the reason you cry so much the reason you get angry whenever someone asks about your parents."

"B-but How?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He replied. "Now I'm not going change you Secret Santa you will buy a present for Draco. You just need to get to know him"

"But how do I do that?" I asked.

"You will find a way." He smiled. "Now I think it's time for dinner" he said.

~time skip~

Dinner was alright I guess. I sat with Ginny and her friends but I wasn't really paying attention to a word they were saying I was to busy watching the Slytherin table which was till missing a Blonde haired Pureblood. "Where are you Draco?"

"Draco?" I looked up to see Harry looking at me.

"Oh dammit I said that out loud I'm sorry, it's just all day Draco had been missing."

"Probably went home early because he's a Pureblood and gets everything" Ron said.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a spoilt brat" Harry said stuffing more food into his face.

"Well..." I couldn't think of what to say so I just stood up and walked out of the great hall leaving a very shocked group of Gryffindor's behind.

I walked through the halls down stairs up stairs to nowhere in particular until I realised I was lost. I had never been in this part of the castle before and I dint know how to get back to the common room and by looking at my watch I noticed that I was past ten o'clock and all students out of bed at this time would suffer the consequences. "Great" I sighed. "What Now?"

I leaned up against the wall wondering what to do when I heard a sound not to far away. "Hello?" I asked. I stopped leaning against the wall and walked towards the sound and as I got closer I identified it as crying it was the same crying that I heard the night before meaning that they were in Slytherin. But who was it? I wanted to know, no, I needed to know who it was crying, I thought I was the only one in Slytherin who would hide away to cry but I guess Dumbledore was right, everyone had some sort of dark secret they wanted to hide from everyone else. I didn't dare say anything in fear of scaring them off, but I knew I had to help them and to help them I would just have to see who it was, I would make a sound and I would go unnoticed and then for the next few days try and help them out, without the, knowing I was here.

The person was just around the corner and I knew it was now or never, and so I took a deep breath and stepped into the next hallway and turned the corner. My eyes widened at the sight before me, and I couldn't contain my voice. "Draco?"


	5. Chapter 5

"D-Draco?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me, he just sat there up against the wall crying his normally perfect blond hair was in a scruffy mess and and his hands were covered in blood. Draco Malfoy was a mess. I watched in horror as he lifted a knife to his arm cutting into his pale skin dragging the knife across his wrist slowly watching the blood slowly drip onto the floor. "D-Draco..." All of a sudden I was no longer in control of my own body as I ran up to the purblind taking the knife from him and throwing it across the hall out of reach. "Stop! That must hurt..." I grabbed his arm and examined it, and the sad thing was there wasn't just fresh scars there were old ones there too covered by fresh blood from the knew wounds. "Gemma?" I looked up to see Draco's grey eyes staring at me. "W-what are you-"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked. "I'm helping you!" I moved his head to the side to see a nasty cut on his left eyebrow followed by an unbelievably dark bruise covering the left half of his face from just below his eye to just above his mouth. He looked absolutely dreadful. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it!" He mumbled pulling his arm out of my grasp and turning his head away from me hiding his bruises.

"It doesn't look like nothing Draco!" I exclaimed turning his head back towards me so he was looking me right in the eyes. "It looks like you were hit by something or someone!" The look at fear that I saw in his eyes gave me my answer. "Who did this to you?"

He glared at me. "No one!"

"Yeah I don't believe you, I know when someone is lying to me, and from he way you looked this morning well, let's just say you didn't look to good." I sighed as he turned away from me again. Stubborn ass. I shook my head taking out my wand and conjuring up a cloth and some disinfectant. "This may sting a little" I informed applying the disinfectant to he fresh cuts along his arms. He hissed in pain and I had to suppress a laugh.

We sat there in silence for a while with the exception of a few grunts or hisses of pain from Draco as I cleaned his cuts. I had managed to clean up all the blood (even the stuff on the floor) and covered his arm with a bandage I had on m at the time. With the cut above his eye I just cleaned it, nothing to cover it but it should be fine, and there was nothing I could do about the bruise so I just left it. Once I was done I just sat against the wall next to Draco trying to find words to brake the silence. But it turned out I wasn't the one who would be braking the silence.

"My father..." I turned to Draco who was again looking at me. "My father did this to me..." He continued. "He came to visit me today...that's why I was upset this morning..."

"You were afraid?" I asked.

"Pft...no...maybe...fine yes I was afraid! Draco Malfoy was afraid! Go on tell everyone that Draco Malfoy is afraid of his own father!"

"Why would I do that? Everyone is scared of something Draco, even Harry Potter I bet you.." He snorted at that and I smiled. "You know Draco...I'm afraid of my dad too."

"Stop trying to make me feel better, that type of thing doesn't really help." He mumbled.

I sighed. "But it's true...here look at this!" I moved from my spot on the floor so I was now in front of him. He looked at me curiously probably wondering what I was blabbering on about. I sighed closing my eyes and brining my wand up to my face removing the charm that had been hiding my scars for so long. I giant burn covering the right side of my face, it had faded over the years but the scars where never going away. "My father gave me this after my first year at Hogwarts because he had no idea where I had been for the whole year, my mother just stood there and watched, it was like she didn't even care."

Draco stared at me for a little while before asking. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Your being nice to me! After all I have done to you! Called you names, pushed you around...I've been so cold towards you and yet you are still nice to me?"

I smiled. "Because...well I don't know...maybe because...I...um it's complicated"

He smiled a true genuine smile. "Your an idiot."

"True, but at least I'm not you."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He glared at me. I burst out laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

"I-I don't know...hahaha"

"Idiot."

"So Draco how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"What's with this Draco thing? Why not just call me Malfoy like everyone else?"

"Uh, because Malfoy isn't your name, it's your families name but not yours. I mean you called me by my name before and not blood traitor."

"Well...you are one you know! Your a half blood!"

"Well my dad was, well, is a Pureblood, mums a muggle, so my father is really the blood traitor."

"Yeah and your the disgusting result." Draco sneered.

I averted my eyes looking at the floor. "Yeah...he thinks so also...that's why he hates me, he wanted a Pureblood child but I guess he made the wrong decision with my Mother and I was the result...he had too much wine that night and one thing led to another...it's stupid really."

"Well, I was a mistake to." I looked up at Draco in surprise. "My parents always wanted a boy, so they could inherit the Malfoy family money and shit." I giggled. "It's not funny Half-Blood!"

"Right sorry..."

"Anyway, my Mother, she could only give him girls. And before you ask, no, I don't have sisters...my father killed them all before they were born."

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry."

"Shit up and let me continue."

"Oh yeah, please continue."

"Okay so my mum, she had had enough, and so she refused to try for another child but my father wouldn't have any of it, and so he forced her...he cursed her to make her do it...I was the result of that. My father was pleased but my mother rejected me, it's gotten a little better with her now but my father..well...I was never good enough and so he beats me. I may be a boy but...I can never reach the expectations of my father."

"So is that why..." I didn't finish my question before Draco nodded yes.

"It's been happening since I was born"

"Well at least your rich!" I stated.

He smiled. "Yeah, sure, I'm rich yes but that's how I get all my friends, because I have money."

"Huh? You have friends? I'm not that lucky, when I was young I would watch the other kids play in the street while I was walking through the town."

"You where allowed outside! Wow!" Draco smiled. "I was locked in my room all day."

"You had your own room? What! I made my room out of a bunch of boxes and old book cases...at least I had a bed."

"You had book cases?"

"Full of books!" I said.

"Oh...unfair you were allowed books!" He smiled.

"Well I wasn't allowed to read any of them! My dad would punish me if I did."

"Okay then, whenever my father was home I had to hide under my bed so he would find me." Draco stated like he was proud of it.

"Is this a challenge?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "Okay then, when my dad was home I had no time to hide."

"My mother rejected me."

"My mother hated me."

"I was only allowed two meals a day."

"You were allowed full meals? All I got was left overs."

"I wasn't allowed to ask my house elves for anything"

"I didn't have house elves I had to do all the chores."

"Okay...look at this." Draco said showing me his arm (the one without all the cuts) "see this mark?" I nodded it was in the shape of a "P" "my dad branded me with this when I was three he used a hot iron rod"

"What does P mean?"

"Pathetic" Draco stated. "It's faded over the years and will hopefully be gone in the next year or so...well at least to pale to see."

"Nice, okay see this?" I asked moving some of the hair on the left side of my head out of the way reaves lung a scar. "My mum threw me against the wall and my head hit the corner cracking it open."

"Ouch...well I got thrown down the stairs multiple times."

"Punched in the face."

"Ran away from home twice."

"Ran away from home three times, one time I didn't come back for a year...that was when I came here."

"Hm...got lost in the woods for a week while on the run from my parents."

"Got raped."

"What!?"

Only then had I realised what I had said. I was horrified I had just admitted that I was raped...to Draco! "Um...I...um...well..." I started to tear up as Draco just sat there and watched me. "I...was...um...I was raped when I was younger and left in an ally way to die, it was during a thunder storm and so since then I have hated thunder and it scares me whenever there is a storm..." I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Draco.

He was giving me one of the saddest looks. "Gemma...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...it was so long ago. One day I might even get over it but...yeah...hey you called me Gemma."

"Well yeah...don't get used to it HalfBlood!"

I rose my hands in a surrender. "Oh don't worry I won't!" He both started laughing.

"Okay I think you win." Draco said. "But one day!"

"I wouldn't bet on it Pureblood!"

"HalfBlood!"

"Blondie!"

"Blondie!" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second..."

I smiled "looks like I win again."

"Don't get used to it!"

"Oh yeah, I won't get used to winning...I will just wait backstage."

"What the shit are you talking about backstage?"

My eyes widened...not my backstage! Not my shadows, a place I didn't want anyone to know about..."I-it's nothing..." I mumbled.

"Whatever." Draco said moving to stand.

"H-hey where are you going?"

"Back to the common room it's getting late."

I looked out the window and noticed that yes it was dark...then again it was dark before but now it was like...really dark it had also started to rain. "Right must of lost track of time" I said getting up and following Draco back to the common room.

The silence from before had returned and only the sound of our footsteps could be heard as we walked through the quiet school halls. I looked at Draco's back ahead of me and sighed. I looked out one of the giant windows watching the rain hit the window and stopped where I was. Draco turned to look at me once he noticed I had stopped. "Keep up half blood or I will leave you behind." I ignored him walking up to the window resting my hand up against the cold surface. "Hey! Did you hear me?"

I looked at my reflection in the glass and seeing that dreadful burn bought tears to my eyes. I took my hand away from the window taking out my wand and bringing it to my face. Whispering a small spell I covered my face with a charm hiding the burns. "Hello!?" I noticed a hand moving in front of my face and I snapped out of it. "Hey half blood you in there?" Draco asked shaking me. "Helloooooooo!"

I laughed. "No I'm not here sorry leave a message."

"Yeah...no." Draco said walking off. "Come on hurry up we need to get to the common room" Draco called to me.

I smirked. "Are you scared that we are going to get caught Malfoy?"

He turned to me. "What! No way! I have had plenty of detentions so I'm used to it I'm just tired and fed up and want to go to sleep now come on move it!" He said walking away down the long dark hallway towards the dungeons.

"Coming!" I was about to follow him when there was a loud crash from outside. "I gasped looking out the window as a bolt of lightening flashed outside lighting up the hallway. "D-Draco?"

He turned to look at me giving me a look of annoyance. "What now!?" I couldn't answer as another clap of thunder sounded followed by another bolt of lightening and another and another. I started to shake uncontrollably and tears spilled from my eyes. "Gemma?" Draco asked. He soon seemed to notice what was going on as the thunder and lighting continued. "Oh um...okay...Gemma it's okay, your okay. The thunder is outside and your inside it can't hurt you."

He moved towards me reaching an arm out to touch me but I moved away. "S-stay away from m-me leave m-me al-lone..."

"Hey half blood I'm not going to hurt you it's just me Draco"

I shook my head. "N-no...s-stay a-away..." I stuttered. Another clap of thunder sent me to the floor.

"Hey half blood!" Draco said sitting down with me. "Come on it's just a little thunder, I know what happened to you, you just told me and I know your scared but come on it's just thunder." I shook my head. This wasn't just thunder. These were the memories that came with it, the memories of that night the haunting smile that man wore...it was all to much. With one last look at Draco everything went dark and I fell into the dark abyss of nothingness.

What was more startling than the intense roar of thunder

sounding through the ever growing darkness

beyond my door,

was the sudden realization

that nothing would ever be as it once was

and never would it be again

Though the rain must fall

to brighten the days ahead

nothing was certain now

nor of tomorrow

and tomorrow again

Certainty had vanished along with the thunder

and left the darkness

beyond my door

Draco's POV

What the fuck just happened. Did the Halfblood just pass out on the floor? In the middle of the fucking hallway! "Halfblood wake up!" I scream/whispered shaking her. Nothing. "What the shit am I supposed to do now?" I examined the situation but my thoughts wondered to what she had told me earlier. I looked out the window at the lightening lighting up the sky. So...she was raped and left for dead in a thunder storm? I sighed. "No wonder you fainted...idiot." I looked at her face, he face I never knew held so much pain, the way she smiled in school with the stupid Gryffindor losers. But the scars I saw tonight...she really has suffered.

Why was she being so nice to me tonight? She had seen my scars and had shown me hers...after all I have done to her over the years. Now that I think about it, she was never really a blood traitor, that title belonged to her father. A Pureblood! Married to a MUGGLE! And having a kid with them...gross. Another clap of thunder sounded outside but, that wasn't the only sound I heard: I could hear footsteps not to far away coming towards us. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. I didn't have time to pick Gemma up and get away, and I couldn't drag her that would only slow me down. If it just left her here then maybe the person will just think she passed out here and she won't get into trouble. I had to make a decision and fast...I ran for it. Leaving the HalfBlood laying on the floor. "Sorry..."

Normal POV

Professor Mcgonagall patrolled the dark quiet halls listening to the sound of rain and thunder outside the castle. She sighed. She was so tired but it was her turn to part roll the castle for any rule breakers or let's just say people they never wanted inside the castle walls. Turning the corner Mcgonagall noticed something strange on the floor of the hallway. She moved towards the dark lump on the floor soon realising what is was: a student.

"Oh my!" She fretted rushing over to the unconscious Slytherin girl. "Miss LeBlank can you hear me?" She asked shaking her a little, nothing was working. "Miss LeBlank! Miss LeBlank!" Nothing. Mcgonagall sighed knowing that she had to take LeBlank to the Hospital wing if she was like this and not waking up.

It took awhile but Gemma was finally laying in one of the many beds in the Hospital wing sound asleep with Madame Pomfrey looking after her. The thunder and lightening outside never once made it into her mind.


End file.
